


Fin Heureuse

by GlitchedMindy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant | Fidèle au canon, Extended Scene | Scène ajoutée, F/M, French | Français, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Interstitial Scene, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMindy/pseuds/GlitchedMindy
Summary: Scène additionnelle pour l’épisode 4x05. Chloe réagit à l’incident du Lux. SPOILERS.Traduction française deHappy Endingparariaadagio.





	Fin Heureuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).
  * A translation of [Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795160) by [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio). 

> **Notes de l'auteur :** Les crédits du titre de l’histoire sont à attribuer à Mika. Cette histoire est le fruit de mon désir d’expliquer pourquoi diable Lucifer n’a pas immédiatement été transporté en salle d’opération. Je veux dire, vraiment, les blessures au ventre sont du domaine de l’intervention chirurgicale vitale et immédiate, et pas du domaine de trainons-hors-de-l’ambulance-et-prenons-toooout-notre-temps. Et bien sûr ça a viré à l’angst pour Chloé. 
> 
> **Note de la traductrice :** J’ai beaucoup, beaucoup d’admiration pour les écrits d’_ariaadagio_. Elle a un talent d’écriture qui me laisse sans voix et je sais que je vais sans doute massacrer la qualité de sa prose, mais j’espère que vous saurez néanmoins apprécier l'histoire en elle-même. Naturellement, si vous lisez l'anglais, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller lire directement la version originale !
> 
> Merci à ariaadagio pour avoir répondu à mes interrogations existentielles quant à savoir si elle voulait bien dire ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait dire. Et merci à mes diverses interlocutrices sur Discord pour avoir subi mes questionnements sur "c'est quoi l'équivalent d'un _trauma center_ en français", "comment diable est-ce qu'on traduit _hugging herself_" et autres considérations.

Avec une expression béate, il laisse échapper un soupir et son regard se perd dans le vide. Elle lui tapote la joue dans l’espoir de le tirer de sa léthargie, mais il est parti, son esprit dérivant quelque part loin du traumatisme de sa blessure. Elle sent sa poitrine se serrer, et son souffle se fait erratique. Non. Non, non.  
  
“Infirmiers !” appelle-t-elle. “Infirmiers !”  
  
La blessure au ventre de Lucifer suinte à nouveau et, sous le faible éclairage, donne une teinte bordeaux à sa chemise bleu-ciel. Le vêtement est désormais tellement saturé de sang qu’il chatoie. Il faut plus d’épaisseurs de tissu pour absorber le surplus. Elle tire sur sa manche mais n’a pas le temps d’enlever son manteau lorsque que deux ambulanciers ne la repoussent doucement.  
  
Les membres du SWAT se répandent dans l’espace exigu, tels une colonie de fourmis sur une tranche de pomme laissée par terre. L’univers qui l’entoure se dilue en un brouillard d’exclamations sonores, de lumières clignotantes et de la poussière soulevée par la cloison pulvérisée. Elle ne peut que rester là, immobile, à regarder les ambulanciers. Lucifer cligne faiblement des yeux tandis qu’ils l’enveloppent dans une couverture grise et duveteuse. Il ne résiste pas lorsqu’ils le soulèvent sur une civière. Il ne glisse calembour sarcastique sur la situation, non plus. Il est silencieux, docile, et ses lèvres sont dix tons trop pâles. Il a l’air… frêle.  
  
“Est-ce qu’il va s’en sortir ?” demande-t-elle, bien qu’elle sache que s’il était humain, il serait mort. Il serait _mort_. Si… il était humain. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble tandis qu’une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il n’est… il n’est réellement pas humain. Et elle a été horrible avec lui. Horrible, et intolérante. A tel point qu’il a été surpris quand elle l’a protégé de son corps. Il pensait qu’elle ne se soucierait pas assez de lui pour lui _sauver la vie_. Pas étonnant qu’il veuille mettre fin à leur association. “S’il vous plait, est ce qu’il s’en sortira ?”  
  
Les ambulanciers lui adressent un regard pessimiste et lui débitent un discours sans conviction à propos de faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir. C’est mauvais signe. Elle le sait bien. Ils ne sont pas médecins, mais ils savent à quoi la mort ressemble. Ils sont sur la ligne de front, ils la combattent quotidiennement.  
  
“On l’emmène au CSM”, lui répondent-ils.  
  
C’est à dire le service pour polytraumatisés le plus proche. Son estomac se tord.  
  
Alors qu’ils emmènent le brancard, elle a l’impression que la pièce autour d’elle se décompose en filaments minces et cassants, comme du caramel fondu. Et puis elle se sent flotter. Quelque part, loin, derrière ses propres yeux. Perdue dans le flou des mouvements et de l’excès de stimuli lumineux autour d’elle. Elle pense. Elle examine. Elle condamne.  
  
Seigneur, _pourquoi_ a-t-elle été si cruelle envers lui ? Tout lui semble si stupide et mesquin, rétrospectivement, et elle voudrait tellement avoir une chance de lui dire qu’elle avait tort. Il a failli mourir avec la conviction qu’elle le craignait. Qu’elle ne pouvait pas l’accepter, pas même à un niveau purement platonique. Et c’est…  
  
“Est ce qu’il…” La voix d’Eve gazouille quelque part non loin d’elle, et Chloé ne peut que secouer la tête. “Oh mon Dieu, il est _mort_ ?”  
  
L’exclamation d’Eve suffit à extraire Chloé de son tourment intérieur. “Non”, s’empresse-t-elle de dire. “Non, non. Je suis désolée. Il est vivant.” Était en vie. Tout juste. “Ils… ils l’ont pris. A… hum.” Elle se pince l’arrête du nez, s’efforçant d’inspirer une goulée d’air tremblante sans laisser ses larmes poindre, mais la boule dans sa gorge est toujours là, douloureuse, et elle n’y arrive pas. “A Cedars-Sinai.”  
  
Avec une brusque inspiration, Eve s’éloigne à toute vitesse, laissant Chloé en arrière. Elle devrait la suivre. A l’hôpital. Mais à l’idée d’attendre, désespérée et perdue, qu’un chirurgien traumatologue épuisé, couvert du sang de Lucifer, émerge pour l’informer qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire… ses entrailles se tordent.  
  
“Chloé ?” quelqu’un appelle. Dan. Bien sûr, Dan. “Chloé ! Dieu merci !” Des bras l’enveloppent.  
  
“Dieu n’a rien à voir là dedans”, dit-elle. Ses mots sont graves, perdus, haletants, alors qu’elle lutte pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.  
  
Dan lui jette un regard sombre. “Je sais.”  
  
Son étreinte se resserre.  
  
Elle se laisse distraire.

* * *

  
Quinze minutes plus tard, elle remarque les mêmes ambulanciers qui s’attardent sur les lieux et font l’inventaire des diverses égratignures et ecchymoses qu’ont reçu les gens à portée de l’explosion. “Mais ?” fait-elle d’une voix cassée tandis que l’un d’entre eux place des strips sur l’avant bras d’une femme. “Pourquoi êtes vous toujours… ?”  
  
L’infirmier — Un homme d’une vingtaine d’années aux cheveux noirs dont le badge porte le nom de Shamal — lève les yeux vers elle, une expression confuse altérant ses traits biseautés. “Pardon ?”  
  
Elle secoue la tête. “Qu’est-il arrivé à Lucifer ?”  
  
Pendant un instant, Shamal lui adresse un regard vide.  
  
“Lucifer !” répète-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air hystérique. “L’homme. L’homme avec la blessure au ventre.”  
  
“Oh, le propriétaire de la boite de nuit ?”  
  
“Oui, le propriétaire de la boite ! Est-ce qu’il-”  
  
“Il va bien, inspectrice”, s’empresse de dire Shamal. “Ne vous inquiétez pas.”  
  
“Ne pas m’_inquiéter_ ?” Elle désigne l’immense lac de liquide cramoisi qui miroite à leurs pieds. “Il y a plus de lui par terre qu’à l’intérieur de son corps !”  
  
Shamal frotte son pouce ganté de violet sur le pansement de la femme étourdie, lui adresse un murmure rassurant, puis se lève. Il retire ses gants et les empoche. “C’est le truc le plus bizarre”, dit-il en secouant la tête. “Le temps qu’on l’amène jusqu’à l’ambulance, sa blessure était refermée.”  
  
Chloé cille. “Refermée? Complètement ?”  
  
Shamal acquiesce. “Il a toujours besoin d’une évaluation médicale, évidemment. Son abdomen est fragile, pour commencer.”  
  
“Définissez _fragile_, grince-t-elle au travers de ses dents serrées.  
  
“Ecoutez”, répond Shamal avec une grimace. “Il a _insisté_ pour qu’on y retourne pour s’occuper de sa clientèle. Il a dit que s’il devait mourir, il aurait déjà filé en Enfer depuis un moment, et qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter pour lui.”  
  
Filé. En Enfer. Elle referme les bras autour de sa poitrine, en quête de réconfort.  
  
_Si j’enfonçais cette hache dans votre coeur… ça vous tuerait ?_  
  
_Oui._  
  
_Parce que je suis près de vous ?_  
  
_Oui._  
  
Ses yeux brûlants se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Elle lance à Shamal un sourire trouble et plein d’amertume. “Il peut être… t-très persuasif…”  
  
“M’en parlez pas.” Quelqu’un appelle Shamal par dessus l’activité de la pièce, attirant son attention. “Écoutez, je dois-”  
  
“C’est bon”, dit-elle avec un geste d’assentiment. “Allez-y”.  
  
Tandis que Shamal s’éloigne, une douleur sourde, nauséeuse, enfle dans sa poitrine telle un ballon en expansion. Elle serre les poings. Lucifer… n’est vraiment pas humain. Et elle n’a pas su l’accepter assez vite. Pire encore, elle lui fait du _mal_. Pas figurativement, mais littéralement. Et _bien sûr_, il souhaite en finir et prendre de la distance avec tout ça. Évidemment. Comment peut-elle lui en vouloir ?  
  
C’est simple.  
  
Elle ne peut pas.  
  
Elle prend une inspiration tremblante pour se calmer lorsque qu’une clarté soudaine inonde son esprit, telle un arc-en-ciel qui se déploie au travers d’un prisme. Elle veut s’excuser auprès de lui. Mais à ce stade, n’est-ce pas plutôt pour sa propre tranquillité d’esprit qu’elle souhaite le faire ?  
  
Elle tire sur la manche de l’officier de police le plus proche, une recrue nommée Joan Reyes.  
  
“Hey”, marmonne Chloé. “Est-ce que Lucifer est dehors ?”  
  
L’officier Reyes acquiesce. “Oui, madame. Juste en face de l’entrée, près de l’ambulance.”  
  
“D’accord, merci.”  
  
Avec une autre grande inspiration, Chloé se prépare mentalement. Elle a passé des mois à faire ce qui est mieux pour elle. Cette fois ci elle fera ce qu’il y a de mieux pour lui. Elle le laissera partir.  
  
_~finis~_

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous lisez l'anglais et constatez une potentielle erreur de traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires! Et bien sûr, si vous avez apprécié l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à ce sujet, je transmettrai à qui de droit :)


End file.
